


Thats My WIFE

by disgruntledchowchow



Series: One-Shots (at least for the time being) [5]
Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntledchowchow/pseuds/disgruntledchowchow
Summary: Berbrooke gets KO’ed pt. 2
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Series: One-Shots (at least for the time being) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135856
Comments: 20
Kudos: 140





	Thats My WIFE

The ball was in full swing. The chandeliers sparkled, the floors shone, and the champagne flowed. Daphne stepped onto the terrace to descend the stairs. She was wearing a gorgeous new gown. Now that she was married she was able to wear more form-fitting, lower neckline dresses that complimented her figure and colouring beautifully. Her hair was half up and half down, her dress a beautiful deep blue, and she had worn the pearls tonight. All eyes were still drawn to her, for her beauty, confidence and grace was still unmatched within the ton. She descended, half-smile on her face, taking Simon’s hand as she reached the bottom and he swept her into a dance.

What a pair the two made. Absolutely stunning, the Duke who was all lethal grace, ready to strike and pounce at any moment, and the Duchess who embodied elegance with everything she did. They had eyes only for each other, but if they had looked around the room they would have seen jealousy and awe in equal measures.

As Simon led her off the dancefloor, and he summoned two glasses of champagne for the two of them, he turned to offer his compliments on her gown when he saw that everyone was staring. Now staring at them, he was used to, but they were all staring at the entrance. He turned his gaze to see what was had captured everyone’s interest so, and he stiffened.

It was Nigel Berbrooke making a wholly unwelcome appearance.

“Simon? What is it?”

Simon didn’t bother to answer, and simply turned and strode towards the entrance, to where Berbrooke stood that smug stupid smile on his face.

“Did I not make myself clear when I told you you are not fit to breathe her air?”

Berbrooke waved him off, “All water under the bridge now Hastings, anyhow you got what you wanted.”

“What I want is to never see you again.”

“Ah well. I have come to talk to Daphne. I think I have a bargain she would be interested in.” Berbrooke looked over Simon’s shoulder, “Daphne! How lovely to see you again, and might I say you look absolutely stunning.”

Simon stepped protectively in front of her, blocking her from his view. “Get out. She wants nothing to do with you.”

“Oh but I think she will. After all, I could still reveal our little interlude in the dark…I could let people know she was used…you know before you got your hands on her…we would not want people to question the parentage of your heir now would we?”

“Berbrooke you go too far. Say another word and you’ll meet me at dawn.”

Daphne pulled Simon back, who looked ready to punch Berbrooke at any moment, “Simon, love, he’s not worth it.”

“He isn’t but scum like him doesn’t deserve to walk.”

“Be that as it may, let’s just leave.”

Berbrooke smirked at Simon, intent on provoking him, “It seems like your wife is rather protective of me…”

Daphne rolled her eyes and pulled Simon back. “Do shut up Berbrooke.”

She pulled Simon to the exit, intent on getting out of there, but Berbrookes words stopped her, “Who knows what she sees in him, his own father didn’t want him.”

Daphne curled her hands into fists. Attacks on her she could take. Attacks on Simon? Bringing in his father? She turned and stalked back towards Berbrooke.

Eyes flinty and tone ice-cold, she coolly cut Berbrooke to the bone. “Simon is a million times the man you could ever hope to be, and if I ever see you again I will not hold him back.”

And with that, she drew back her fist and smashed his nose with all the power she had, just the way Simon had taught her.

Berbrooke swayed a moment, hands reaching up to stifle the flow of blood, eyes wide with shock, before falling, knocked out to the ground. Daphne brushed her knuckles off with a piece of cloth, before looking up into the shocked faces of the attendees.

“No one insults my husband.”

And with that, she turned around and walked out. Simon stood there, gazing at Daphne in utter adoration, the only thought in his mind, that’s my WIFE.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> Thank you so SO so much for reading, I hope you liked it —  
> if you ever wanna come yell at me about bridgerton or harry potter or criminal minds or one of my other 34 interests please comment or hmu on tumblr  
> disgruntledchowchow :)) 
> 
> also lmk what you’d like to see more of!!


End file.
